Prom
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: One-Shot. Made after watching Smile Movie. Miyuki is depressed in her new school and is worried about prom. That's when Nico shows up to talk some sense in her. MiyukixNico yuri.


**A/N:** So...After being forced to watch the Smile Pretty Cure movie for the CureCast, this couple quickly became a favorite. So at about 11 or 12 at night I made this. Not long, but a short fluff on Miyuki and Nico. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ Me no own anything of Pretty Cure. Good? Okay.

* * *

**One-Shot **

Once again on this bright April day, Miyuki Hoshizora was alone. That didn't deter her though. She kept that big smile on her face. Though she missed her friends with all of her heart: Candy, Pop, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika. It was that smile that made her classmates not talk to her, or even approach her. To them, she was just a happy weirdo, someone they should avoid and they did.

Miyuki missed her old school now with these people ignoring her. At the end of her eleventh grade year at her High School back in Nanairogaoka, her parents revealed that they were moving once again, just like back in eighth grade year. This was due to her father's job. However, instead of moving to a place in Japan, they had to go across the sea to America. She had the bright outlook on her first day of school in America, just like that first day at Nanairogaoka Middle School, but people at her new school didn't like that. They made her the outcast of her class and labeled her as a weirdo.

It was near that time that Americans called prom. Miyuki learned quickly what it was. Pretty much every one finds someone to go to this big dance. If you don't find someone, then you're pretty much a loser. Miyuki has been asking every male she could think of. All the replies were no, mostly because they knew her status in the school and didn't want to be associated with it.

After being rejected yet again, Miyuki hid in a bush near the school. She didn't want anyone to see her crying from being rejected so much. People actually liked her back at Nanairogaoka. But here, they didn't. They wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. She tried to keep that smile on her face, but in the end it seemed like it was too much stress to keep up.

"Where's that smile on your face?"

Miyuki quickly looked up because of being startled. She looked around the school grounds to see who might have said that, not recognizing the voice. She made sure not to let anyone see her puffy eyes. Not seeing anyone who could have said that, Miyuki checked her school bag. By starting to open the zipper, she saw a glow. Miyuki opened her bag all the way and saw the glow from a book. That same book that she got and loved in her childhood. The same book that she promised to make an ending. The same book that got someone mad at her and she had to apologize. She kept it all these years and also through the travel to America.

Miyuki took out the book from the bag. As soon as it was out, it started to lift by itself and open up. A certain purple haired girl came out of it and fell on Miyuki, taking both girls down.

"Nico!" Miyuki shouted as she tried to push herself up. Eventually, the magenta haired female was able to free herself. She took the short moment to brush the dirt off her clothes. Then she looked at Nico. "What are you doing here!?"

Nico got up herself and dusted herself off. Then rubbed her stomach in pain for a few seconds. "I felt that unwavering feeling you were giving off. But weren't you the one who reminded me to smile, even when it's bad?"

Miyuki nodded yes, wiping away some left-over tears in her eyes.

"Then why aren't you listening to your own advice?" Nico crossed her arms as she looked at Miyuki. Her face showed disappointment because of Miyuki's emotions. She sighed and asked, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Miyuki proceeded to tell Nico everything. About moving, about prom, about the rejection from all of her classmates.

"So this prom thing is that important?" Nico asked after Miyuki finished explaining. "Hm…You can take friends right? Then would you like it that I come with you?"

"Really?" Miyuki looked to Nico and saw that she had a serious face on as an answer. She hadn't thought about taking a friend, and Nico is the closest friend she had in America right now. "All right. But how is this going to work out with the meeting up and such?"

Nico smiled back. "I'll meet you at your house before we have to go. It's no big deal."

* * *

The doorbell rang. Ikuyo Hoshizori was going to answer it, but her daughter yelled down the stairs, "I have it mom! One moment!"

For Miyuki and her dreams to be a princess, it wasn't that hard to walk down the stairs in what she was wearing. She had on a big pink dress, one of those strapless ones that went down to the floor about. On her feet, she had one inch, white heels. She had white gloves like princess would wear on with a bracelet on her left hand. She reached out and opened the door. "Hey Nico."

Nico smiled as she said, "Hi." Nico was wearing a slim, purple gown. Her hands were covered with dark purple gloves and she wore white sandals on her feet, mostly due to through their years Nico eventually grew to be taller than Miyuki. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not until we get pictures." Ikuyo came up with her husband, Hiroshi, and a camera in her hands. "Isn't this what parents mostly do for prom? Now smile."

Miyuki and Nico put their arms around each other as Ikuyo got the camera ready. The two smiled as the flash went out. Ikuyo smiled at the successful picture, and then waved the two good-bye.

* * *

"So…Are we supposed to dance?" Nico asked as the two were at a table.

Miyuki looked confused at the girl. "I don't think so…I mean, a boy and girl dancing, fine. But two girls dancing…I don't think that's good."

Nico put her elbow on the table and put her head on the hand. "Oh come on. We're just friends. What's the harm? Plus, it's really boring when you're just sitting down."

"Well…"

"I'll take that as a yes." With that, Nico grabbed Miyuki's hand and pulled her out on the dance floor. Miyuki had a blush appear on her face due to what Nico did. A slow song came on. Nico quickly learned, placing one of Miyuki's hands on her shoulder, putting one of her hands on Miyuki's waist, letting their unused hand hold each other. The two started to sway back and forth to the music.

Miyuki couldn't help it, but as the two danced she started to like Nico more and more. No, not like but love. And not just a friendship love, but a deep bond of love. It was Nico who really helped her through the hard times. Through that meeting of new friends when she was younger, to help her beat the Demon King. She even helped her getting here. Now, she just can't think of Nico as a friend through all of this, but as a lover.

Unknown to Miyuki, Nico was starting to think the same thing. Sure, she asked to go with Miyuki to the prom being the friend she was and didn't want her to be alone. But now, that wasn't the reason. The reason now seemed to be that she loved Miyuki after all they went through. And it wasn't bad. She liked thinking Miyuki as her lover.

Miyuki started to break down in tears again. She rested her head on Nico's free shoulder, smiling as the tears fell. "Nico, thank you for reminding me to smile. Thank you for being there for me when my other friends couldn't be. Thank you for taking me to the prom. And, I would just like to let you know…" The next part, Miyuki whispered. "I love you." She went back to her normal voice. "Not just a friendship love, but an actual kind of love."

Nico's face looked shocked for a moment. Then she smiled at Miyuki admitting this. Nico chuckled as she said, "Okay, can you get off my dress. Your tears are messing it up." Miyuki did as she was told, seeing Nico laugh. "I love you too in the same sense Miyuki. Not a friendship love, but real love. I hope you don't mind if I do this then…"

Placing her fingers on Miyuki's chin, Nico forced Miyuki's lips on hers. It was a slow kiss, giving both girls time to see what it was like. Neither could deny that they didn't like it. In fact, it was the opposite. Both girls loved it, just as much as they loved the girl in front of them at the moment.

Nico's hand intertwined with Miyuki's, leading her back to the table as the song ended. The two sat back in their chairs. Nico looked at Miyuki. Then pulled her onto her lap. The two smiled at each other.

"Will you never leave me?" Miyuki asked as her eyes met with Nico's.

Nico grabbed Miyuki's hand once again, intertwining their fingers. Once again, she pulled Miyuki's lips towards hers. "Never…" Nico whispered back. In that dark corner, love was being made sealed with kisses.

* * *

**A/N: **Told you it was short. So here's your one-shot. Enjoy your night.


End file.
